


Undercover

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, F/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Draco is forced to go undercover as his least favourite person
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dramione LDWS. First place winner of Round 7 - Protea/Transformation.

"Absolutely fucking not."

Valiantly refraining from rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed and thrust the small vial she was holding into Draco's hands.

"It's the only way. Get over yourself."

Levelling a sharp-eyed sneer in her direction, he begrudgingly pulled the cork, giving the concoction a haughty sniff before lifting it to his lips and draining it in one go.

In a grotesque metamorphosis of bubbling skin and cracking bones, grey eyes turned blue and the perfectly coiffed blond locks he sported became howler red, framing the face of her childhood sweetheart twisted into disdain.

She tried her best to keep from taking pleasure in other people's discomfort, but there was something deliciously apt about Malfoy having to wear the skin of his least favourite person and pretending to be besotted by Hermione.

When Ron quit the Aurors and went to work with George, things had been relatively quiet until he'd begun to receive threats on his life from an unknown entity.

It had quickly escalated to the point where the Aurors were brought in, and in a delightful twist of fate, she and Malfoy had been chosen for the mission to shake out the perpetrator and ensure capture.

"Well?" She gestured for him to get on with it.

"Bloody hell," he deadpanned.

With a smirk, she pulled her wand out of its holster. "Perfect." Grabbing his elbow, she Apparated away with a crack _._

* * *

The fancy dinner party was rather stuffy, and Hermione wished she wasn't on duty because the open bar in the corner called to her like a siren's song. 

It was pure luck that everything had worked out for this mission. A month ago, she and Ron had split amicably, keeping the news of their breakup a secret for now to avoid an ugly, invasive exposé in the Daily Prophet.

Cavorting around with the person she'd spent weeks working to let go of was uncomfortable at best, and each time his familiar body brushed against hers, she cringed.

As they danced, Draco-as-Ron leant down to whisper instructions in her ear like he was James bloody Bond.

"When he comes this way, you'll—" 

"Oh no, this is my mission. You're bait. All you need to do is look pretty." His sweet, freckled face turned to stone as he clenched his jaw, bestowing upon her a glare so strong she was worried he might singe the ends of her hair.

Patting his cheek, she turned only to be caught around the waist and pulled into a firm chest.

"What are you—"

He pressed their mouths together, downright devouring her with soft nips and the smooth roll of his tongue against hers.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavy. Despite the face he wore, a pressure built low in her belly and she wanted _more._

"To keep our cover," he said with a wink.

Grabbing his tie, she tugged his face down to her level.

"When this is over, you owe me a real kiss."

His sharp smile of promise looked completely ingenious on Ron's face, and it sent a tingle up Hermione's spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
